


changing the sheets (literally)

by altissimozucca



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alex tries to change the sheets, Fluff, M/M, he fails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altissimozucca/pseuds/altissimozucca
Summary: “What in the world are you doing?” George found himself asking amusedly, poking at his boyfriend’s sheet-covered head with his toes. Alex let out a groan, uncovering his head from the fabric and looked up at George.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/George Russell
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	changing the sheets (literally)

** George was coming** back home from a morning run, ready to prepare some breakfast for both him and Alex, who he left sleeping back in their bed when he left an hour ago; he believed the Thai was still asleep, not being one for waking up early, especially on their days off.

He unlocked the door to their flat, kicking off his shoes when he heard some commotion coming from the bedroom. With a frown, George rushed into the room only to stop in the doorway and stare at the sight in front of him in pure and utter confusion.

Alex – who he believed was still asleep, but apparently not – stood at the bottom of the bed, surrounded by the sheets and holding a fresh duvet cover; he turned around when George knocked on the doorframe, tripping over the mess of sheets and falling face-first in front of George’s feet, which moved away instinctively from the spot Alex’s head just landed onto.

“What in the world are you doing?” George found himself asking amusedly, poking at his boyfriend’s sheet-covered head with his toes. Alex let out a groan, uncovering his head from the fabric and looked up at George.

“I wanted to change the bed covers. As you can see, it didn’t go to plan.” He untangled his arms and pointed at the heap surrounding him. George closed his eyes before helping Alex up, shaking his head at the Thai man the whole time.

“Do you even know how to change them?” Alex rolled his eyes, nodding. “Really? Because it doesn’t look like it,” George teased, separating the used covers and sheets. He took the fresh cover from where it landed, turning it inwardly.

Alex was looking at him, trying to figure out what he was doing. He voiced his question aloud, only to find himself getting pulled in front of George, hands holding his as his boyfriend placed the edges of the duvet cover into his palms.

“Hold this and grab the corners of the blanket.” Alex did as George told him, the Brit’s hands still wrapped around his. “Now turn it around and shake until the cover falls down.” Alex could feel George’s breath hot on his neck, making him swallow.

“It doesn’t want to go all the way,” the Thai mumbled as he did what his boyfriend asked him to. George chuckled and wrapped his arms around Alex’s waist, placing a kiss on his cheek.

“Put it on the bed and drag the blanket to the edges you’re holding,” he explained, releasing Alex and smiling proudly as the older boy did so. “Now grab those edges along with the blanket and shake it a bit so it evens out. There you go, good job,” George cheered, ignoring the annoyed look he received from Alex.

Alex went on to do the rest of the bed while George took the used sheets to the washing machine. When he got back in the bedroom, Alex was laying on the bed with his phone in hand; George smiled at the sight before plopping down next to Alex, who rolled to his side to give George a kiss.

“I always did it by putting the blanket inside,” the Thai murmured against his boyfriend’s lips, making him laugh and shake his head once they pulled away. “This is so much easier.”

George kissed Alex deeply, smiling the whole time; he moved to straddle Alex’s hips, looking down at the man he loved with a content look on his face. “Did you know I can change the bed in three minutes?” he asked quietly.

Alex pulled him down again, “We can test that later."

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr at altisssimozucca](https://altisssimozucca.tumblr.com/)


End file.
